Hydrostatic testing provides a method of finding leaks and flaws in vessels used for pipelines, refineries, chemical plants, oil and gas drilling and production, plumbing, or other operations, and to determine whether a particular installation is suitable and safe for use with the working pressure to which it will be exposed. Newly manufactured sections of pipe are initially qualified using hydrostatic pipe testing. Used pipe may also undergo hydrostatic pipe testing.
For open-ended pipe, conventional pipe testing is conducted by sealing the ends of the pipe with flanges. These flanges are attached to the outer edge of the pipe generally by welding. The pipe is then filled with a nearly incompressible liquid (usually water or oil) and examined for leaks or permanent changes in shape. The test is usually performed at 1.5 times the working pressure to which the section of pipe will be exposed.
The attachment of flanges to the end of the sections of pipe requires a significant amount of time and expense. They will also need to be removed following the test in open-ended or modular systems.
Temporary external pipe end plugs are known. For example, United Kingdom Patent No. 2448036B, issued on Oct. 21, 2009, describes an external pipe end plug that hydraulically seals to the open end of pipe. United Kingdom Patent No. 2448036B is incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional hydro-testing equipment and practices are typically low-tech, require a long set-up, testing time, and disassembly, and suffer from numerous safety concerns. Because pipe is placed under high pressure, the chance of injury exists due to failure of the pipe plugs or the pipe itself, particularly if personnel are present near the pipe and if insufficient care is taken to remove as much air from the system as possible. Because air is compressible, inclusion of compressed air substantially increases the risk of catastrophic consequences of pipe or plug failure during hydro-testing. There is a need for an advanced, automated, and safe hydro-testing system and method for open-ended pipe.